The Naughty Triplets
by Alex.LOVES.stories
Summary: So! we have our naughty triplets setting pranks on Merida's friends. The gang, Jack Frost, Rapunzel, and Hiccup. Read and laugh as you read this hilarious story! Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Boys!" Merida screamed. The triplets, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish freezed and looked at her. Merida took a deep breath and said, "Can't you boys at least eat something else besides my desserts?!" the triplets looked at each other. And shook their heads. They were very hungry so they sneaked in the kitchen and gobbled up almost half of Merida's desserts. This, of course, got Merida upset.

Merida sighed and explained, "Look. (Sigh) My friends, Rapunzel, Jack, and Hiccup are coming over for a meeting. I need to save these desserts for them. Understand now?"

Harris and Hubert nodded, but Hamish shook his head. Harris and Hubert glared at him. Hamish quickly turned his shooking to nodding. Harris and Hubert smiled.

Merida laughed and played with their curly hair, "Good boys. I have to go now."

The triplets smiled and waved. Merida smiled and waved back and left the kitchen.

Harris grinned and motioned his brothers to come nearer. Hubert and Hamish crawled near Harris. Harris said, "Since we don't get desserts, why don't we sneak up to Merida's friends?"

Hubert and Hamish nodded, agreeing. They huddled up together and planned the pranks.

Later, Jack and Rapunzel came. Merida welcomed them, "Hey! Welcome to my place!" Jack grinned, "Looks like you're really a 'Highness' since your parents are away for a while, huh?" Merida proudly smiled, "Yup! The whole place to myse-"

"CLANG!" A noise came from the kitchen. Merida groaned and stomped towards the kitchen door.

She opened the door and yelled, "BOOYYSSS!" Harris and Hubert quickly hid the prank stuff away and smiled innocently. Merida looked at them with stern eyes, "Where's Hamish?" Harris quickly replied, "He went out to get some, uh. More firewood! We're baking cookies for ourselves." Hubert nodded. Harris smiled.

Merida rubbed her chin, "Ok, then. Help yourselves. But please remember! My friends are here! I need you to stay quiet!"

Harris and Hubert quickly nodded.

Merida clapped her hands, "Ok, good! Now off you go and have fun WITHOUT any sounds. All right?"

Once again, Harris and Hubert nodded.

Merida nodded and slammed the kitchen door.

Jack grinned, "All to yourself, huh?" Merida glared at him and said, "Pu-lease. I'm the oldest here! I rule the place. My brothers, on the other hand, erm...Are a piece of cake!"

"DONG!" Another sound came from the kitchen. Jack laughed, "Haha! I can see that." Merida turned red with anger. When she was about to go back again, Hiccup arrived.

He smiled at Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel. "Ok! Did I miss anything?"

Rapunzel giggled, "Nope! We're just starting! Come on, Merida!"

Merida changed his mind about the triplets and led the group to the meeting room.

(back at the triplets)

Hamish came back and dumped the whole weapons on the floor. He grinned at Harris and Hubert. Harris looked and studied the weapons. He rubbed his hands together and said, "We're ready." He winked at Hubert and Haymish. They grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ok, so the Big Four movie is quite a lot to handle." Jack said perching on his staff. Hiccup scribbled on his notebook and sat back and admired it. Merida took the notebook and studied it. She returned it to him and said, "Not bad."

Hiccup smiled. Merida said, "Hiccup thinks we should make our own outfit or something." Hiccup grinned and turned his notebook around, "See? Perfect?"

Rapunzel grabbed the notebook and stared at it.."It's quite good." Jack made a face, "We dont need that! Hello? Concentrate on the movie, people!" Merida rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Fine."

They continued talking about the movie when Hamish appeared behind the couch. He had a slingshot ready and he was aiming at Jack's staff. Hamish looked at Harris and Hubert. They snickered and gave him the signal.

Hamish nodded and lets the rock go. The rock perfectly hit Jack's staff which caused Jack to stumble on Rapunzel.

Hamish snickered and ran quietly to Harris and Hubert. The three of them chuckled and sneaked away to prepare the second prank.

As for Jack, he was already starting to apologize to Rapunzel.

"I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up." Jack said offering his hand.

Rapunzel accepted the offer and stood up. "It's ok, Jack. No harm done."

Jack smiled. Merida waved her arms, "Hello? We're still here, you know." Jack shook his head and rubbed his neck, "What happened? It's like an invisible person just pushed my staff."

Hiccup laughed, "Hahaha..like that's gonna be possible. Ok! Continuing?"

Rapunzel nodded, "Ok, ok. Merida, we need to check out your place of where to shoot your part of the movie."

Merida smiled, "Ok. Come on, Team! We've got work to do."

(Back to the triplets)

"Hamish! Bring it here!" Harris told Hamish. Hamish nodded and carried a bucket of red paint over to Harris. Harris waited for Hubert's signal.

_Scratch, scratch. Knock, knock._ Harris grinned at Hamish. It's the signal. Hamish nodded. And pushed the bucket.

Splash! Rapunzel screamed, "AAAHHH!" Jack quickly told Merida to get a towel. Merida nodded and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. She came back and wrapped the towel around Rapunzel. Rapunzel whimpered, "My favorite dress..*gasp* My hair!" Jack quickly rubbed the towel on Rapunzel's hair and dress.

Merida frowned. Hiccup noticed her and asked, "Is something wrong?" Merida turned red with anger. "I'll be right back." She said turning redder.

Hubert saw her stomping, she was on her way to the triplet's room. Hubert quickly signaled Harris and Haymish to go to their room. They took the shortcut tunnel and crawled as fast as they can.

They can hear Merida's stomping. Harris panicked and pushed his brothers faster.

Merida opened the door and yelled, "BOOYYSSS!"

The triplets sat there playing with their Lego toys. The triplets looked at her. Haymish covered his red hands and smiled innocently.

Merida's face turned to pale and said, "Erm..i'm sorry, boys. Never mind." the triplets looked at each other and shrugged. Merida smiled and left the room.

Harris grinned and looked at his brothers. "What next?"

Haymish pulled out his green powder. Hubert nodded, grinning. They snickered and left their room to prepare their other prank on...Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At the meeting room, Rapunzel was scolding Merida. "Are you sure it's not your brothers? Well! You and your brothers are the only one in this palace! What, is it the invisible man?!"

Merida rolled her eyes and answered, "Yes. I'm sure it's not my brothers. They were playing in their room. Maybe it was just a pail and the wind blew it. That's all."

Rapunzel sighed, "At least this paint isn't permanent." She touched her hair and dress.

Hiccup stood up and said, "Come on! We have to finish this meeting. i still have to feed Toothless, you know." Jack looked at Rapunzel. Rapunzel nodded. Jack smiled and said, "Ok. let's go." They followed Merida around the palace.

(Next prank)

Haymish sneezed. Hubert shushed him. They were pouring the green powder in a bowl and it wasn't very comfortable for Haymish. Haymish signaled Harris that the green powder was done. Harris grinned and kept a look out on Merida's friends.

Suddenly, Harris spotted Jack flying beside Rapunzel. Harris waved his hands as a signal to his brothers.

Haymish and Hubert waited for Jack...and..."Ahh!" Jack yelled. Hamish and Hubert tried to stop laughing and ran quietly away. But Harris stayed to listen and watch.

"Ugh!" Merida said in disgust. Rapunzel gasped, "Jack? Is it me? or is your hair really green?!" Jack screamed. His scream echoed through the whole palace.

"Sheesh, Jack. Calm down." Hiccup said.

Jack hurried to find a mirror and yelled, "My hair! My gorgeous silver hair has turned to green?! AAAHHH!"

Hiccup and Merida just stood there no caring. While Rapunzel grabbed a towel to wipe it off.

Hiccup suddenly groaned very loud. They all stared at him. Hiccup said, "Let's just resume our meeting tomorrow."

"But my parents are here!" Merida explained.

Hiccup held a hand up, "Then let's try it next time!" Jack nodded so did Rapunzel. Rapunzel spoke up, "Just give us a minute. We're gonna get cleaned up."

Merida pointed the directions to the bathrooms. Jack rushed to the other bathroom, Rapunzel took the other.

Hiccup sighed, "I'm just gonna wait at the meeting room. I gotta sleep. I feel tired.."

Merida replied, "Okay."

Hubert overheard the conservation and snickered. He went to tell the others.

"Well! The next to prank is Hiccup!" Harris said after Hubert told them.

Hamish and Hubert nodded. Harris rubbed his chin and said, "Let's color his face."

Hamish and Hubert agreed. They scrambled to get their crayons from the shelf and snickered. Harris shushed them and opened a secret tunnel.

"Whew. That's better." Rapunzel said as she wiped off the last red paint on her face. She washed her hands and went to the meeting room. The gang was already there and they were crowding Hiccup. Rapunzel walked towards them and asked, "What happened?"

Jack moved out of the way so Rapunzel can see.

Rainbows, ponies, numbers, words, and other colors was on his face. Rapunzel gasped. Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I know right."

Merida asked, "Did you do this to yourself?!"

Hiccup shook his head, "No, I didn't! I was sleeping!"

Jack leaned on his staff and grinned, "Maybe you were sleepwalking?"

Hiccup glared at him, "I DIDNT!"

Merida sighed, "Okay, okay, Hiccup. Calm down."

"I still think it's your brothers." Rapunzel said. Merida thought for a moment. "Hm..Well, when I arrived in their room. They had.." Merida freezes and turned red with anger. "THEY HAD RED PAINT ON THEIR FINGERS!" Merida screamed.

She stomped towards the kitchen. When she opened the door and was about to yell.

SPLASH! A bucket of blue paint fell. She looked up and saw it was a trap ready. She sighed. "Brothers." She stomped towards the triplets' room and opened it. There laid three sleeping brothers. Their hands painted blue, red, and green. And Merida's desserts was on a plate surrounded by the brothers.

Merida smiled and closed the door. "Boys will be boys."

**Well! That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Pls review! ^_^**


End file.
